I Pray
by EyeCandy
Summary: He heard the shot ring out, it was like thunder to his ears


I Pray  
  
By EyeCandy.  
  
**Disclaimer:** The song that is in this story is I Pray by Amanda Perez. I do not own it. I only own this story. do not sue, you will get nothing but an unpaid phone bill , two cats and a 3 year old girl that likes to torment me by watching Teletubies(which also is NOT mine) over and over.  
  
**Authors Notes:** ok. so I heard the song and thought this up. It's a tearjerker so if you aren't into that I'd suggest turning around now! also. this has no pairing because i don't actually use anyone's name... so you make up in your own mind who the two people are. ENJOY!  
  
I Pray  
  
He heard the shot ring out. It sounded like thunder to his ears, a clap and a deathly boom. He whirled around and a look of devastation hit his face.  
  
GOD NO! he screamed as he watched her clutch the area below her heart. Her eyes had that deathlike shock look to them.   
  
He caught her as her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. The street was darkening as the sun was closed to setting. A Small crowd began to form, to watch the tall, handsome man gently hold the love of his life.   
  
You know with each day that passes by   
I pray to God I'll never forget who you are  
You mean everything to me  
I love you  
  
Her green t shirt was soaked with her blood, the darkened sport growing larger with every passing moment.  
  
Someone call and ambulance! He yelled to the crowd, angry that this was happening, that no one was doing anything to help.   
  
_I pray..ooohhooo  
ohh I pray yeaa  
mmm  
  
_He lifted up her shirt and was rewarded with the sight of blood so dark that he knew the bullet must have hit an organ and that she was bleeding out.  
  
Its ok, your gonna be fine he said, a look of pleading hope growing from his eyes.  
  
She looked up into his handsome face, into his beautiful blue eyes.  
You are such a horrible liar she wheezed. He breathing had become labored, like she couldn't get enough air. he held her tightly to his chest, hoping that it would help  
  
_You were in my dreams before I even knew  
there was a you and me  
Now I can't wait to see your smile  
When I wake up each day it makes it worthwhile  
With the kind of love you plant inside  
especially with a heart so empty as mine  
all the soft tenderness is the one thing I don't want to miss  
  
_  
He held her tightly to his chest, hoping that it would help. He watched her. God she was so beautiful, even now. He brushed a lock of her dark hair away from her now pale face.  
You have to be ok... You will be ok he murmured slowly and he pressed a shaking hand to her bleeding wound, trying to stop it from oozing out her life.  
  
She gasped softly, trying to force air into her her collapsed lung. She reached her hand up slowly, shaking and touched his cheek.  
I know that I'm.. I'm dying she whispered before coughing up the same dark blood that was spreading on to the ground under her.   
  
_I pray when its time for me to say goodbye  
I'll never forget looking in your eyes  
I pray that I'll feel your touch   
and that God doesn't forget our love  
I pray when I close my eyes   
I can still see visions of you on my mind  
I pray that I'll see you in another life  
I pray that your still by my side  
Oohh I pray..._  
  
He touched her hand with one of his own, it caked with her blood.  
  
No... Listen to me, you aren't dying! do you hear me! I won't let you! He told her, his conviction was heartbreaking. He loved her so much, but he hadn't told her. He was scared of being rejected, being alone in the end. And now, he would be.  
  
I can feel it, I know. I just have to let you know... you have to believe me.. she wheezed again, it was getting harder to speak now. Airways where closing up.  
  
_Everything that you gave to me  
only comes in a fantasy  
It seems like life goes so fast  
but in this time I wanna make it last (I pray)  
I hate that we live to die  
but only God knows why (I pray)  
We all have a purpose  
and to see you again it'll be worth it  
  
_He gazed into her eyes, soaking in the look of them before it was to late.  
  
I've always believed you... please baby, tell me he whispered back. She was slipping. God No,please don't let go. His heart pleaded.   
  
She blinked, her eyes closing for a moment before she found the strength to open them again. She stared deep into his eyes, those deep blue pools.  
  
I have... always.. always loved you she managed, gasping for air. Tears began to fall down her soft cheeks.  
You are my everything.... I can't breathe with out you she continued. She sighed softly, knowing her time was near.  
  
I was so foolish, I should have told you sooner she coughed again, sputtering more blood. He watched as her life force dribbled from her lips. His own tears fell now. She was dying and she was telling him that she loved him.  
  
I love you too! I'm so sorry we have wasted all this time! We could have been happy together right now! could have been married and raising a family! He kissed her forehead then.   
  
_I pray when its time for me to say goodbye  
I'll never forget looking in your eyes  
I pray that I'll feel your touch   
and that God doesn't forget our love  
I pray when I close my eyes   
I can still see visions of you on my mind  
I pray that I'll see you in another life  
I pray that your still by my side  
Oohh I pray..._  
  
She wheezed slowly, never talking her eyes off his.  
But I am happy. she gave him a brilliant smile. I am dying happy because I have your love she coughed again.  
  
_I wish that I can stop time  
I wish that I could rewind  
to the very beginning of every second of my life  
To ask God on my hands and knees  
to never let me forget all my special memories  
see I'm only promised today   
and if it's my time to go   
I don't want the love of my life to ever fade away  
(Oooohhhooohoo)  
So one last time   
let me open my eyes  
to see what my life used to be like  
Oh God...  
  
_He held her as close as possible. In the near distance he heard the siren of the ambulance.  
Hold on baby, please! Help is coming He pleaded with her. I can't lose you like this, not after all we've been through! When we've finally said what we should have said so long ago But he knew it would be to late.  
  
I prayed that when my time came, that i would die looking into your eyes she said, her voice barely a whisper.  
Don't let me die alone, let me look into your loving eyes and know that When I die, that I've died loved she croaked out, her breathing was now only coming in short breaths, the pool of her blood had extended to encompass the area around her.  
  
The crowd that gathered around were watching as the beautiful woman struggled to make sure the man she loved knew that she loved him so deeply, so truly. Everyone had a tear in their eyes.  
  
I love you so much baby. He said. He knew she was going, and even if he could save her, she would never been the same. He knew he had to let her go.  
  
Go baby, Know that i will always love you, that I will think of you everyday He whispered as he looked into her eyes, tears streaming down his face.  
  
_I pray when its time for me to say goodbye  
I'll never forget looking in your eyes  
I pray that I'll feel your touch   
and that God doesn't forget our love  
I pray when I close my eyes   
I can still see visions of you on my mind  
I pray that I'll see you in another life  
I pray that your still by my side  
Oohh I pray...  
  
_She gave him a smile, this one was of content, of peace.   
give me one last kiss she asked, as she watched him bend down and place his lips on hers. the kiss was soft, warm, loving. Everything she had dreamt it would be.  
  
He knew the moment she had gone. Her lips no longer held the sweetness they always had, the lusciousness. He cried harder, gathered her up in his arms and wailed.  
  
Five minutes later the ambulance arrived. Only five minutes to late. He gently lifted her onto the stretcher and gently laid her hands to the side. He gazed at her, brushed away her hair and pressed a kiss to her forehead again.   
  
He smiled through his tears, glad that now she knew how he felt, but heartbroken that he didn't have more time with her.  
  
She was at peace now, and that was all that mattered to him.


End file.
